Modern electric power systems usually include “peaker plants”, which are power generating stations used only at peak times when the demand for power is high. Such peaker plants are not used regularly, and typically burn fuel, such as coal or diesel, which is relatively “dirty” from an environmental standpoint. Because peaker plants require a large capital expenditure to construct and are rarely used, they reduce the overall efficiency of the power company's capital equipment. However, under the current state of the art, peaker plants are necessary to ensure an adequate power supply at times of high demand.
From the point of view of the consumer (or “customer”), power purchased during peak times is more expensive than power purchased at off-peak times, when demand is low. The high cost of power at peak times is partially due to the necessity of building, maintaining and operating peaker plants. However, since the power customer cannot store power, they have no choice in the matter, and must buy power when they need to use it.
Moreover, virtually all communications systems, security systems, food storage systems, etc. at a customer's home or business require electrical power to operate. When a power failure occurs, these systems become inoperative, which can result in damage to the equipment and inconvenience or even danger to the customer.
There exists a need for an apparatus and methodology for reducing the need for building peaker plants, thereby reducing power production costs. There also exists a need for an apparatus and methodology for providing continuous reliable power to the customer.